


The Curious Case Of The Fur Babies

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [7]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Puppy Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Hayden is a little worried about his pet child behavior lately. But his certainly not ready to fin out what is going on with Dipper.
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: What Is Real [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Curious Case Of The Fur Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequeenstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/gifts).



A salty and fresh oily smell spreads in the air while Natasha turns off the stove burner and pours melted butter over the bowl of popcorn. Movie nights with Hayden became more common than either of them expected once life returned to normalcy in New York. Given how their lives were turned upside down after they started dating, normal and boring days may be just what they need.

Picking up the bowl, Natasha returns to the living room and takes a seat next to her boyfriend, who’s looking through the options in the movies catalog of the streaming app.

“Okay, popcorn and drinks are ready. Now tell me what we’re going to watch,” said Natasha.

“Twilight saga.”

She doubles over. “Really?”

“I know online reviews and people nowadays say it’s a terrible story. But it has been trending on Quickflix for weeks. It kinda made me curious.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Natasha ponders about it as she pours orange juice into her glass.

“So, is it a yes?”

She nods.

“Awesome!” Hayden smiles proudly, picks up the remote control and presses play.

Along the movie, the couple comments on a few scenes and laughs. Still, Hayden’s eyes eventually land on the corner of the room, where his border collie sleeps soundly. Between the second and third movie, he makes a beeline for the corner, then crouches down to pet the dog.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Everything okay?” Taking his time to respond, he stands up and returns to the couch. “I don’t know… Don’t you think Dipper’s behavior is strange lately?”

“How so?”

“She sleeps a lot, she gets tired easily and she’s cranky sometimes. Normally, she would be with us here, interrupting the movie to play, asking to be petted, sleeping here near me.” He looks down his hands then glances at the dog still sleeping.

“Hmm…” Natasha looks away, lost in thought.

“What?”

“It’s probably nothing, but I noticed she’s eating a lot lately. She threw it all up later…”

“Ugh…” Hayden whines.

“We should take her to the vet. Maybe it’s nothing, but we can’t be too careful, right?”

"Yeah, I guess…” His shoulders slump as he sinks into the couch.

“You know what?” Natasha stands up. “We should go right now.”

“Now?” He stares at his girlfriend in confusion. “But how about the movies?”

“Dipper’s health is more important. Go get your wallet and her documents while I get her travel bag.”

Hayden nods in agreement and quickly grabs everything he needs to take his dog to the vet.

**_Later that day_ **

“I’m sorry… Dipper is what now?” Hayden asks as he tries to absorb what he just heard.

“Your dog is pregnant, Mr. Young,” the veterinarian says with a smile.

Hayden sinks into the chair near the gurney where Dipper lies down, letting out a yawn as she rests her head on her pet parent’s hand.

“Really?!” Natasha grins.

“Yes. Though she didn’t cooperate during abdominal palpation, all her signs check, and her blood test came out as positive,” the vet explains.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Dr. Sanders. Usually, Dipper is more docile.” Natasha simpers.

“It’s alright, Miss Park. Some dogs experience these mood swings during pregnancy. She’s definitely not the first dog that doesn’t like palpation exams.”

“Can we know how far long is she?” Natasha asks.

“Well, she hasn’t gained much weight yet, but she already has vaginal discharge, so I’d say she’s about a month pregnant.”

“Does it mean she’ll deliver in a month?” Hayden inquires.

“Something like that. We should take Dipper to the other room where we can confirm her pregnancy through the ultrasound,” the vet says.

“Sure. Let’s do it!” Natasha beams.

“Excellent. I’ll see if the exam room is ready and be right back.”

“Thank you, Dr. Sanders.”

“Of course. I’ll give you three a minute.”

As the veterinarian leaves, Natasha turns to the dog with a broad grin. “Giiiiirl! You’re going to have fur babies!” She cheers and pets the dog, who wags her tail.

Her pet parent, on the other hand, still seems somewhat lost, fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

“Hayden? Are you okay?”

He gives his shoulders.

Natasha approaches her boyfriend and cups one side of his face. “What’s going on, babe?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just trying to understand how.”

“You know how…” She gives him a knowing look.

“Fine…” He makes a face. “But when?! She never leaves my side when we go out for walks. She only was in heat once. Then Sloane told me Dipper was in estrous cycle last month. I think…” He scratches his head in confusion. “I should have scheduled her spaying sooner…” he says, running his thumb between the dog’s sleepy eyes.

“Babe, we had a lot going on ever since we returned to New York. You’re getting your engineering degree, you decided to move out and live by yourself. Then I moved in…” She smiles softly, caressing his cheek. “You heard what the doctor said. Dipper is healthy, she is eating well, she has the right weight. Now we just have to take care of her so she can deliver healthy puppies.”

Hayden lets out a tired sigh.

“Come on… Don’t tell me you’re not even a little excited to see new cute furry faces in one month,” Natasha says, nudging him playfully.

Hayden looks back at his dog and a coy smile spreads on his lips. “Maybe… She will have the cutest puppies.”

“Of course she will! Look at this adorable face!” Natasha blows an air kiss to the dog, who wags her tail frantically.

Just then, the door opens. “We’re ready to take Dipper for the ultrasound and hear some heartbeats. Will you help me take her to the other room, Mr. Young?” The vet looks at Hayden expectantly.

“Yes.” With a resolute nod, he stands us, picks up Dipper, and turns to Natasha. “See you in a few minutes.”

**_Eight weeks later_ **

“Oh my God! They’re too cute!” Nadia squeals holding one of the five Aussie Collies near her face. “ _You_ are too cute! I just can’t with you!”

“I can imagine how much trouble they get you, but oh man!” Steve beams petting another one of the puppies. “When did you say we can pick one?”

“Six weeks. They’ll be bigger and more independent then. The change will be less hard for them,” Hayden smiles idly scratching Dipper’s fur.

“I always preferred cats, but Dipper definitely changed my mind about dogs,” Sloane adds.

“Wait until you take one of Dipper’s puppies home. Hamza will lose it,” Natasha jokes.

“Oh, he already is. That’s why Khaan and I didn’t tell him the puppies have born. He’d want to go back home with one of them. And we’re soooo not ready to have a puppy at home now,” Sloane shakes her head frantically, making everyone laugh.

“So… Did you figure out who mated with Dipper?” Steve asks.

“Yep. It’s our landlord’s Australian Shepherd. He helped with some of the vet bills and will stay with one of the puppies too,” Natasha explains.

“Oh, he’s pretty! Nice catch, Dipper!” Nadia winks at the dog.

Everyone chuckles.

“Okay, I think it’s time to let Dipper feed the puppies,” Hayden announces as he stands up to give space for the tiny dogs to follow their mother to her bed.

“Aww… Hayden is a protective pet parent. You are so cute!” Nadia praises as everyone leaves the spare room Dipper is with puppies.

“He seems pretty attached to them. Are you sure he’s going to agree on giving the puppies away?” Sloane whispers.

“He was struggling. But I reminded him that we live in a small apartment and we can’t have five mini Dippers growing as big as she is and making as much mess as she does,” Natasha murmured.

“Good call,” Sloane nods, suppressing a giggle.


End file.
